headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
House That Dripped Blood, The
| running time = 102 min. | country = UK | language = English | budget = $500,000 IMDB; The House That Dripped Blood (1971); Box office & business. | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} The House That Dripped Blood is a British horror film of the anthology subgenre. It was directed by Peter Duffell with a script written by Robert Bloch. It was produced by Amicus Productions and premiered in the United States on April 2nd, 1971. The film features four vignettes titled "Sweets to the Sweet", "Waxworks", "Method for Murder", and "The Cloak". The House That Dripped Blood brings together famed horror icons Christopher Lee and Peter Cushing, both of whom are known for playing opposite one another in the "Hammer Horror" films of the 1960s. Other notable actors include Denholm Elliott and Jon Pertwee. Plot Inspector Holloway of Scotland Yard is investigating the disappearance of a famous Hollywood actor named Paul Henderson. He interviews the estate agent of Henderson's last known residence, A.J. Stoker. Stoker tells him that the house Henderson had rented has a history of macabre occurrences, resulting in several deaths. He chronicles three separate instances involving the house's past, and then gives Holloway his testimony concerning Paul Henderson. Holloway does not believe in superstitious folklore, so he goes to the house himself to investigate on his own. There, he learns to his utter horror the truth about what happened to the famous horror actor. Cast "Method for Murder" "Waxworks" "Sweets to the Sweet" "The Cloak" Framing story Notes & Trivia * The House That Dripped Blood, The House That Dripped Blood (1971), and House That Dripped Blood, The (1971) all redirect to this page. * Production on The House That Dripped Blood began on June 29th, 1970. Principal filming concluded on July 28th, 1970. * The movie was shot at Shepperton Studios in Shepperton, Surrey, England. The waxworks building and antiques shop scenes were filmed at Community Hall in Weybridge. * The House That Dripped Blood premiered in the United States in San Francisco, California, on March 31st, 1971. * Producer Max Rosenberg is credited as Max J. Rosenberg in this film. * There are a total of twenty-two credited cast members in this film. * Paul Henderson makes reference to the 1931 film Dracula, which starred Bela Lugosi. Henderson remarks about how he preferred this version of the film as opposed to the newer ones. Humorously, the newer films he speaks of stars Christopher Lee as Dracula, who also appears in this film. * Script writer Robert Bloch is best known for writing the 1959 novel Psycho. The book was adapted into the film Psycho in 1960 by director Alfred Hitchcock. External Links * * * The House That Dripped Blood at Wikipedia * * References Category:Films Category:Amicus Productions Category:1971 films Category:Horror Film List Category:Peter Duffell Category:Robert Bloch Category:Max Rosenberg Category:Paul Ellsworth Category:Milton Subotsky Category:Gordon Wescourt Category:Michael Dress Category:Ray Parslow Category:Peter Tanner Category:Christopher Lee Category:Peter Cushing Category:Nyree Dawn Porter Category:Denholm Elliott Category:Jon Pertwee Category:Joanna Dunham Category:Joss Ackland Category:John Bennett Category:Geoffrey Bayldon Category:John Bryans Category:Hugh Manning Category:Robert Lang Category:Richard Coe Category:Wolfe Morris Category:Jonathan Lynn Category:John Malcolm Category:Winifred Sabine Category:Carleton Hobbs Category:Bernard Hopkins Category:Chloe Franks Category:Tom Adams Category:Ingrid Pitt Category:Films with crew categories